


Almost Losing Control

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Back story for the Damaged tattoo, Gen, Jason Todd's death, and for the teeth and the grin hand tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker missed the games of one on one between him and the Bat, with Jason out of the way he was very sure they could go back to the ways things used to be before all of the boy wonders started to pop up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Losing Control

Now that the new little bird was dead and gone, completely out of the way of their little games Joker felt it was the perfect time to pay Batman a visit. He missed their games, ‘their’ game. Nobody else was supposed to be involved, it was bad enough when the first Robin had come along, but a little spat caused that bird to fly the coop. Not too long after that a new one joined Batman, this one was a feisty little brat. This one seemed to take up a lot of Batman’s attention, a lot of his time, and frankly the Joker got sick and tired of this little situation.

…..And that was why with just enough plotting and planning he got little Jason Todd all to himself in a deserted warehouse.

‘He grinned each time he heard bone cracking with every hit of the crowbar against the boy’s ribs. 

“Back hand,” another hard hit drawing more pained groans from the boy.

“Or forehand, which hurts more?” He asked the boy on the ground.’

Oh yes it had been so much fun. Two whole hours of quality time with the little bird that was taking up all of Batman’s time, but now Robin was dead and gone. Ever since Batman appeared to just disappear and the Joker was determined to draw him out one way or the other.

So that was why he left little gifts and clues; he blew up a bank, shot the mayor’s wife in the head, poisoned a few hundred citizens leaving their smiling corpses in a trail leading up to ACE.

ACE was the perfect meeting spot; it was of course the first place Joker had met the monster pretending to be a man who pretended to be a bat. This was the perfect place for them to re-unite, to start their game back up, and forget the kids and just go on back to the old days. Oh the excitement that the green haired man felt coursing through his veins was beyond anything he knew possible. He couldn’t understand why the other criminals and freaks of Gotham City feared the Bat. Didn’t they understand just how funny he truly was?

Joker got it, he used to not be so funny, not so free of mind…. Batman had changed all of that though, the moment he startled the nameless man over the railing and into the bubbling smoking vat of chemicals. That was why it had to be here, always here, and Batman did not disappoint him.

He heard feet against metal, he heard the swoosh of a cape, and could feel the rage coming from the caped crusader, but he kept his back to him and tightened his grip on his gold and purple cane. He pretended that he didn’t hear Batman coming up behind him, but all the while he was grinning and holding back the urge to burst out laughing like a man high off his ass.

Right before the Bat could strike him the Joker turned on his heel and struck him with his metal cane knocking the larger man back an inch or two. Of course the hit didn’t deter his playmate, it only angered him further.

Oh there was such a rage in his eyes!

A rage and fury that the Joker honestly had never seen before, he found himself running his tongue along the bottom of his red painted lip and groaning at the look in the other man’s eyes. He reached into the inside of his purple crocodile skin jacket and pulled out his knife. With a chaotic madness and love in his eyes he laughed as he charged towards the Bat.

Unfortunately, the knife did not pierce into the sweet flesh of his opponent, Batman grabbed hold of his wrist gripping so hard that Joker had to drop the knife to the ground. The larger man threw him hard to the ground and half a second later he was on him. He had him by the front of his dress shirt and was banging Joker’s head back against the metal grating. 

The more the Joker laughed the more enraged the Bat seemed to become. 

“Oh Batsy I don’t think I’ve seen you so…...Passionate before, I must say I’m really enjoying this.” He said as he reached his hands up to the other man’s neck in an attempt to choke him.

Batman got to his feet, he dragged Joker up and slammed him up against a pillar. Joker groaned and reached for the man shrouded in darkness again, he wanted to feel every inch of his unbridled rage.

“Would this have anything to do with our poor dearly departed little Robin?”

A hand wrapped around Joker’s throat, he moaned, Batman released punched him in the stomach with his free hand.

“Don’t you dare speak his name.”

“You would have been proud of him Batsy, he put up such a fight. How did he look when you got to him, was he raw or well done?” 

The Joker laughed, he laughed and laughed and the laughter echoed horribly throughout the building that smelled of death. All of these things combined brought out an over the edge rage in Batman, a rage that caused him to throw the smaller man to the ground. 

Joker lay there looking up at him with his haunting gray eyes, he smirked as the Bat stalked towards him like a lion about to pounce on its prey. 

The green haired man held his arms out and grinned, “Do whatever you want just don’t damage the face, alright?”

His laughing was cut short when Batman’s fist connected with his mouth. For the Joker much of the next three minutes was a blur.

Batman couldn’t stop punching him, for just one moment he stopped caring about his moral code, because why should he?

His moral code was the reason that the Joker was free and the reason why Jason had been brutally murdered. Nothing could save the Joker or stop him, he would only continue killing, and that was all that Batman thought about as he continued to repeatedly punch this man, this monster. He punched him in the mouth until he was choking on blood and teeth, blood sprayed and splattered against the clown’s grayish white skin that reminded Batman so much of a cadaver. He hit and he hit until the smaller man’s eyes rolled back and his body went limp, but the sound of his rasping struggling breaths told him he hadn’t crossed the line just yet.

That was when he forced himself to stop. Batman dropped Joker to the ground, he got up off of him and backed up several steps. He looked down at the blood on his hands, he looked at the limp sprawled out form laying on the ground. 

He didn’t know just how he felt; he felt enraged, he felt relieved, and most of all he felt scared of himself. 

Batman forced himself to move forward, to pick Joker up from the ground and carry him out of the building. He handcuffed the unconscious man and threw him into the Batmobile, he drove him to Arkham where Gordon was waiting for him. He didn’t speak a word as he got out of the car and retrieved the clown from the passenger seat. Gordon and his men just stared in shock, hell even maybe a little bit of pride that the Bat nearly lost control and just did away with Joker, but they knew better than to say anything like that.

He shoved Joker onto the ground at their feet, without a word he turned and walked away. He promised himself he would never come that close to losing control again.


End file.
